Unidos Por Siempre
by 123456c
Summary: Para ellos, el día más feliz fue en el que en convirtieron en marido y mujer y comenzaron a estar, Unidos Por Siempre...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola y muy buenas a todos, aqui SorveinOfLoL y... Estoy en fanfiction no en youtube *se jode la cabeza*, bueno tengo una cuenta de youtube, y me equivoque jajajaja, bueno Milet y yo hemos decidido hacer una guerra, por diversión, ganas de pelear, y jodernos la maldita vida xD, y si, soy LaUltimaYenapa. Advertencia: Contendra Lemon.**

**LEMON!**

**LEMON!**

**Y MUCHO MÁS LEMON!**

**A LAS MENTES INOCENTES Y SENSIBLES (Te hablo a ti Zaix xD) NO LEER!**

**Gracias por leer :3**

**LEMON! XD...**

* * *

><p>- ¡YAMILET, POR EL AMOR A BAJOTERRA, CALMATE!. Le grito Sov harta del nerviosismo de su amiga desde los 12 años, Sov ahora tenía 22, su cabello era más largo, hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, que iba suelto, pero esta vez, no tenía sus 3 flecos, tenía dos flecos que comenzaban desde sus orejas , traia un vestido color blanco, hasta los dedos, de un solo tirante grueso, en su hombro derecho, con dos aperturas en ambos lados de las piernas, desde abajo del muslo, con cinturón negro en su cintura, sus labios estaban pintados de un rosa palido y llevaba tacones blancos.<p>

- P-Perdón Jess, son los... Antes de que la pelinegra terminara fue interrumpida por la peliverde.

- Si, si, los nervios, ya lo se... ¡Argh!... ¡Deja de moverte por el amor a todo lo que es bueno!... Estas peor que Trixie. Respondio la ojimiel un tanto molesta.

Milet respiro profundo, y en unos momentos, Sov había terminado, fue al espejo para ver el trabajo de su amiga.

Su vestido, era hermoso: No tenía ni tirantes, ni mangas, era escotado por el pecho, y dejaba ver la mitad de la espalda, era hasta el piso, que cubría sus tacones blancos, tenía despues de la cintura de ahí para abajo, tela blanca-transparente, con un suave diseño de flores, de resto era pura seda, de cintura para arriba, se podían notar algunos brillos, Milet no paraba de mirarse.

- Bien... Tenemos algo viejo, algo ambarino, que sera el broche. Dijo Carol, que llevaba un vestido rosado suave, de tiantes, hasta los tobillos, con tacones de igual color, tenía su cabello suelto, y sus labios pintados de rosa fuerte, esta le puso el belo a la morena-clara, que era hasta la mitad de la espalda.

- Y lo tradicional. Dijo karina, quien llevaba un vestido gris oscuro, hasta la rodilla, que se amarraba detrás del cuello, con tacones del mismo color, su cabello iba suelto.

Karina mostro su mano y Yamilet no podía estar más sonrojada con lo que veía: Una liga.

- Y no reclames, que Karina y Trixie tuvieron que hacerlo. Comento la Clanderyain antes de que la pelinegra pudiera reclamar, recordando como fue la boda de Eli y trixie y la Karina y Twist (y despues la hago :3).

Milet no tuvo más opción que ponersela en su pierna derecha.

* * *

><p>Con el novio...<p>

- ¡Benjamin Stone, te prometo que si no te calmas te clavare una aguja!. Grito Karem, la morena llevaba un vestido negro simple, de titantes, hasta las rodillas, y era de seda brillante, con tacones negros, llevaba el mismo peinado de la boda de Trixie.

- Ya dejalo Ka, no exageres. Comento Eli burlonamente.

- Cuando tengas que diseñar un monton de trajes, Señor Eli De Sting, tu solo dime si no exagero. Respondio la castaña haciendo sonrojar al Shane, quien llevaba un traje negro, tradicional, y tenía cargado a su hijo Will, un peliazul de ojos verdes, la versión de Eli en miniatura, llevaba un traje pequeño, color negro, es decir, vestía igualito que su papá (Respondan: ¿Qué diria, cuál sería su cara y cómo reaccionaría Eli si leyera esto? xD).

Kord, Pronto, El Caballero,Twist, el cuñado de Eli y el esposo de Karina (Pufff Jajajajaja!), llevaban trajes identicos a los de Eli.

Ben por otro lado, llevaba su traje de color blanco.

* * *

><p>En lo esperado...<p>

Ya todo estaba listo, Garfio Rojo, se volvio a ofrecer, pues adoraba los aplausos y las felicitaciones por su talento de la gente cuando tocaba el organo, Ben ya estaba en el altar, cuando Yamilet aparecio: Tenía los labios pintados de rojo palido, con un blanco en los parpados, y brillo labial, su cabello ahora era hasta media espalda, que tenía una convinación espectacular (ya eso ni se usa xD) con la luz, y rimel de pestañas, Benjamin se sentía la persona más afortunada de todo el universo, se casaría con el más bello de los angeles, una lindura, una hermosura, una diosa (JAJAJAJAJA!).

El ministro empezo a dar el Sermón, cuando dieron sus botos matrimoniales y el "Acepto", se djeron un apasionado beso como, al fin, esposos.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaron a aplaudir de la emoción, algunos silvidos, y lagrimas de alegría.

En la recepción todo era perfecto, partieron el pastel, tomaron fotos y... Ahora venía la parte de la liga, ambos estaban más sonrojados que nunca, pues la gente tenía mucnas fotos en su contra, bailaron y no faltaron los comentarios picaros de sus amigos, y la parte del ramo, ya muchas se amontonaron, y Sov y Karem se aseguraron de que no volvieran a ser arrastradas y se alejaron lo suficiente, Yamilet se puso de espalda y tiro el ramo, y al final cayo en manos de Carol, quien sonreia, pues se casaría con su novio Brabado y este, que estaba sentado al lado de Kord, sonreia de oreja a oreja.

Al anochecer...

Como es tradicional, Benjamin tomo a su esposa al estilo, nupcial al hogar y habitación que ahora compartirían por el resto de sus vidas, Ben se posisino sobre Milet y comenzo a besarla con pasión y frenesi (Aqui viene mentes inocentes!).

Milet correspondio al besuqueo, Ben inadvertidamente, deslizo su mano por la corredera del vestido, y se lo quito a su , ahora esposa, dejandola en ropa interior, y el sujetaod era sin tirantes, pero que sostenía bien los pezones, y dejo el vestido en una silla, pues si no, Sov lo apuñalaría, volvio con la pelinegra y comenzo a besarle el cuello, pero esos besos, pronto, se convirtieron en suaves mordiscos.

- ¡Ah!. Gimio Milet cuando su esposo le quito el sujetador y comenzo a mordisquear sus pechos, pero se dio cuenga de que... ¡El muy descarado seguía vestido!, así que con ayuda de su esposo, le quito el traje y lo puso encima del vestido, dejando a Benjamin en boxérs color rojo, Yamilet abrio los ojos un poco, vaya que su compañero estaba bien dotado, ella empezo a jugetear y acariciar el musculoso pecho del Stone, lo que proco un gemido, ella no se detuvo, y comenzo a mordisquearle el cuello.

- Eres una traviesa. Dijo el ojinegro con picardía. - ¡Ah!. Gimio cuando, la pelinegra metio su mano en su boxer y llego hasta su entrepierna, notando su gran erección y formo un pequeño puño y comenzo a mover el miembro, de arriba a abajo con un poco de fricción, ambos se volvieron a besar, mientras le Stone para no parecer el sumiso, la puso debajo de él, y comenzo a masajearle esos suaves senos que tanto quería ver y tocar (Me imagino tu cara Milet :3), provocando placenteros gemidos departe de su esposa, ella enredo sus manos en el cabelll castaño de su esposo, mientras volvian a besarse, y sus lenguas daban un erotico y sensual baile entre ellas.

El Stone, le bajo las humedas bragas a su mujer, y comenzo a lamer su clitoris.

- ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!. Gritaba la morena-clara con cada lamida, ella le bajo el boxer a su marido y vio su aparato reproductor, ¿16?, ¿17?, ¿18?, ¡NO!, ¡20 centimentros de pura hombría!, ella ansiosa por probarlo (Me imagino tu cara! XD), acerco su boca, y empezo a lamerlo y mordisquearlo suavemente, provocando gemido de su esposo.

Ambos se controlaron antes de venirse, no querían rendirse antes de ser solo uno.

Milet se recosto en la cama, Ben vio deseo en sus ojos, y supo que debía hacerlo, con una mano le abrio las piernas, y con la otra tomo su miembro y los deslizo sobre la humenda entrada de su esposa, hasta que llego a una barrera, y de ahí, la penetro por completo.

- ¡BEN!. Grito Milet por la fuerza que uso para esa acción, sentía dolor, y uno insoportable, y sin poderlo evitar, un lagrima se deslizo sobre su mejilla izquierda, el castaño le enjuago la lagrima, y empezo a moverse dentro de ella lentamente, y le beso en los labios para distraerla, pronto ese dolor, se convirtio en placer, un placer ardiente y delicioso, Ben, al ver que no le dolían, comenzo a acelerar el movimiento, y Milet comenzo a mover sus caderas, pues necesitaba más, más y más de aquella droga.

- Milet... Es tan apretado... Mojado... ¡Me encanta!. Gimio el Stone acelerando el movimiento.

- Y tu... Estas tan... ¡Ah!... Tan Grande... ¡Tan Duro!. Gimio la pelinegra correspondiendo al moviemiento.

Ambos, se sentían en otro mundo, tan delicioso como en el cielo, y tan candentente, como el infierno, comenzaron a perder el control y empezaron a moverse como salvajes, animales.

Al final sus cuerpos se tensaron: Habían llegado al orgasmo, que cosa más rica, Ben salio lentamente de ella, y se recostaron en la cama, Ben se arropo a ambos, y con un "Te amo", Morfeo los llevo al mundo de los sueño.

Ahora estaban unidos para siempre, y nada, NADA, podría separarlos ahora y... ¿Quien sabe?, quiza, una lindura los acompañara algun día...

* * *

><p><strong>Yo, por mi parte soy muy explicita y lo acabo de probar, Karina si intentas hacer algo, me vere forzada a hacer el lemon que tengo preparado para ti :3 En realidad, yo querìa que mi primer lemon fuera en "Mercaderes" y que fuera un lemon Elixie ._.<strong>

**Espero que se hayan traumatizado y que les haya gustado.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga y la que se parte de risa imaginandose la cara de Milet.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**


	2. Triple Sorpresa

***Molesta, Sonrojada y Malvada* Bien... Lei el fic Milet, y te digo que lo pagaras, ah, maldita desgraciada. Nos Leemos Abajo :)...**

* * *

><p>PDV De Ben... (Ya hay muchos PDVs de madres decidi hacerlo diferente).<p>

Algo le pasaba a Milet.

Mareos, vomitos, dolores de cabeza, malestares, estaba muy preocupado.

Ella decía que no era nada, pero en plena cena se desmayo, la sostuve antes de que cayera al suelo, y la lleve al hospital.

Luego de una horas ella desperto en la habitación, y volteo a verme, la abraze, y me dijo que no debía preocuparme... Si eso significaba que no tomara en cuenta su desmayo y sintomas, me preocupare hasta la muerte, y me suicido si algo malo le ocurre (xD).

El Docto llego a la habitación pero... ¿Sonreia?.

- Esta noticia los va a alegrar mucho. Dijo el Doctor.

- ¿Cuál?. Pregunto mi esposa un poco prepcupada.

- Felicidades, ¡Esta embarazada!. Dijo el Doctor, me senti el hombre más feliz del mundo, mi Mil estaba embarazada. - Debo advertirles que estos 9 meses no seran nada faciles.

Luego de unos examenes, a Milet le dieron de alta, y fuimos al refugio, donde vimos a todos nuestros amigos que nos miraban con preocupación.

Sov se nos acerco, y miro a mi esposa de arriba abajo, y su mirada cambio a una de felicidad... Pero... ¿De qué?.

- ¡OH, POR EL AMOR A DIOS, ESTAS EMBARAZADA!. Grito a los 4 vientos, tomando a Milet de las manos, ¡¿Cómo rayos lo supo?!.

- ¡¿Es encerio?!. Pregunto Karem mirandonos con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Pues así es... Respondio MI mujer, mientras yo ponía una mano en su vientre.

- ¡Felicitaciones!. Nos fueron felicitando cada uno de nuestros amigos.

- ¿Eta, embadazada?. Pregunto Jade ya tenía un año, la hija de Eli y Trixie, quien apenas había aprendido a hablar, y Kord la estaba cargando, me sorprende que ya pueda decir eso.

- Así es cariño. Dijo Eli sonriendole, quien estaba cargando a Will, quien ya tenía 2 años.

Estuvimos haciendo apuestas si era niño o niña, y algunos comentarios picaros de Sov si que nos sonrojaron, yo comenze a anotar cada sintoma de los 9 meses.

* * *

><p>Primer Mes:<p>

Bueno, fueron antojos, muchos, Milet y yo estabamos anciosos de saber si el bebe sería o niño o niña, tambien tenerlo en brazos, vomitos y malestares pero nada grave.

* * *

><p>Segundo Mes:<p>

Los malestare y vomitos ahora eran más frecuentes, igual que su apetito, cada día era un antojo diferente, algo dulce, salado, de los dos, picante, su olfato se agudizo y si que se mareaba con varios olores, pero yo siempre estare dispuesto a cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos.

* * *

><p>Tercer Mes:<p>

El estomago de Milet ahora era más grande, ahora esto era una rutina: Comet, Vomitar, Comer, Vomitar y varios mareos y malestares.

* * *

><p>Cuarto Mes:<p>

Algo no andaba bien: El estomago de mi esposa... ¡Parecia de meses en lugar de 4!, eso me estaba preocupando, así la lleve al hospital.

- Señores, esto los va a sorprender... ¡Esta embarazada de trillizos!. Dijo el Doctor muy emocionado.

- ¡¿Trillizos?!. Preguntamos Milet y Yo, tendría 3 hijos, que cosa tan inesperada, empeze a llorar sin evitarlo, estaba muy feliz y emocionado, nos pregunto si queriamos saber que generos eran, pero decidimos que fuera una sorpresa.

Ambos fuimos al refugio y les contamos a nuestros amigos de esto, y reaccionaron de la misma forma.

* * *

><p>Quinto Mes:<p>

Los pequeños o las pequeña pateaban bastante, y mi pobre angel (Puff Jajajajaja!) No podía descansar tranquila.

- ¿Mis pequeños molestan mucho?. Pregunte acercandome a mi esposa, y no pude evitar reirme al ver su rostro, se veia tan graciosa (XD)

- ¡Ow!, y vaya que si. Me respondio, yo sonrei.

- Identicos a su madre. Comente, y recibi un golpe en el brazo como respuesta, yo le acaricie el vientre.

- Hey ya basta, su madre quiere descansar. Dijo y los o las diablillos se detuvieron al instante, Milet me premio con un beso.

* * *

><p>Sexto Mes:<p>

Bueno Milet estaba tranquila pero, sus antojos habían crecido, y yo salía volando a comprar muchas cosas, cielos parecia Pronto, dormía 10 siestas al día y aun así dormía toda la noche, podía comer toda una mesa entera.

* * *

><p>Septimo Mes:<p>

Sip, el apetito de la reina de mi ser (PUFFFF JAJAJAJAJAJA!) Era bastante, y la sorprendi cuando le lleve un postre, uno de tres leches, con algo de té helado de durazno, con algunos Brownies (Que rico ya me antoje x0), y me dio como 7 besos.

Que labios tan embriagante tiene ella (xD).

* * *

><p>Octavo Mes:<p>

"El Tiempo Vuela", esa frase, es muy cierta, siento que fue ayer que me entere del embarazo, Sov, ya nos había dicho que ella y Karem confeccionarían ropa cuando los pequeños nazcan.

* * *

><p>Noveno Mes:<p>

¡El Día Que Tanto Espere!, por fin, en solo unos minutos tendría a mis pequeños/as respirando nuestro propio aire, lleve a mi esposa al hospital, empezo a tener contracciones, y la llevaron a la sala de parto, luego de unos momentos me dejarom entrar a la habitación.

Los trillizos era de 3 generos, una niña, un niño y una niña.

La primera tenía el cabello negro y mis ojos negros, el niño tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos castaño de mi angel, la tercera tenía el cabello negro, con puntas castañas con ojos marrones, eran copias exactas de nosotros.

Vi a mi bella esposa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Bien cariño, tu le pones el nombre a él, yo a ella, y decicidos el nombre ambos, para ella. Dijo mi esposa, yo asentí.

- Este regalon de papá, sera Brian. Dije besandole la frente al niño.

- Esta regalona de mamá, sera Tamará. Dijo Milet abrazando a la niña de cabello completamente negro, yo sonrei.

- ¿Y que nombre le pondremos a la niña linda?. Pregunte a Milet viendo a la ultima.

- Hmm... Me gusta Helena. Me respondio.

- Entoncss, será Helena. Afirme.

Cuando salimos, fuimos al refugio donde nadie para de verlos.

- Debo admitir que son sus versiones en miniatura... ¡Pobrecitos!. Se burlo Sov, Milet le pego en codazo.

- Son tan, ¡Lendos!. Dijo Karina emocionada.

- Y su madrina será... Sov. Dijo mi esposa abrazandola.

- Y su padrino será... Eli. Dije chocando el puño con él.

Sov y Karem nos dieron ropa muy hermosa, Aky malcriandolo dandoles todo a su antojo, Eli y Trixie dandonos consejos de como cuidarlos, pues despues de todo, ellos ya tenían experiencia en la paternidad.

La suerte fue muy agradable conmigo, pues me dio a los 3 amores de mi vida, y a muchos amigos geniales.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que lo haya disfrutado Milet.<strong>

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien *Hablando como en un comercial de Tv* No te arrepentiras.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga y la que se parte de risa imaginandose la cara de Milet.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**


End file.
